<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MATH298 by JayWEI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675023">MATH298</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWEI/pseuds/JayWEI'>JayWEI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, M/M, Maybe sweet, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:23:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWEI/pseuds/JayWEI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>（造作的summary）<br/>H1：There exists a positive relationship between whether there’s a coffee machine and starts of relationships.<br/>H2：Parties and alcohol moderate the positive relationship between whether there’s a coffee machine and starts of relationships, such that the positive total effect of coffee machines on starts of relationships is stronger when observations participate in parties or drink alcohol and weaker when they don’t.<br/>The effect of abstract algebra and group theory remains to be tested.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MATH298</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>拿铁即毒品，意式香草抹茶榛果都是——感谢一切不加奶泡的商家。但大家还是要注意不要深夜喝太多咖啡！<br/>从课号到作业内容的所有专业相关纯属听墙角瞎写。写作动机就是发成熟大学生恋爱糖不过好像没写好。希望起码做好伏笔（虽然summary即剧透）。<br/>最后祝阅读愉快！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       咖啡即救星。</p>
<p>       Max有点断片地伸手摁下冲泡键，机器吞下胶囊，烟味酒味中混进一丝焦苦的咖啡香。在数学院寄人篱下、商学院划地自治的现状下，物理学院顽强地保持着自助咖啡机加二十四小时自习室的伟大光环，成为不想被人抓见半夜走出图书馆、收获“学习怪物”称号的学生的极乐净土。物理系男友是个实用的招牌，实用到即使头疼的教务加入身份识别系统，也挡不住爱情疯子愿意牺牲自我违反“不得外借ID卡”的校规，幻想结课周的惨白灯光和空空如也的吸管杯能够帮他们赚得一夜约会，或者很多夜。</p>
<p>       Max并不关心同袍们的童贞问题，他目前比较关心第二天MATH298的考前答疑。两学年完美的成绩单没有让他染上为了A+与A的三分之差发一百封拉锯邮件的毛病，但他真的需要知道为什么他尚满意的第四次群论作业拿下了大学生涯中第一个B-。他犯了一些错误，但他不是那群恨不得像口香糖一样黏在数学大厦上的数理疯子，对方把默认宽宥的部分全部打上红叉的反常识行为极大挫伤了他的自尊心和GPA。Max伸手去摸装小盒炼乳的罐子，他需要加双份糖双份奶才能弥补自己看见作业上漂亮英文字母的心灵创伤，然后把联谊派对上无法发泄的精力全部倾注在草稿纸上，准备明天给批改他作业的混蛋一记迎头痛击。</p>
<p>       看在上帝的份上Esteban只写三道题都拿了B+。</p>
<p>       更不要提邮件来的时候他正在联谊派对上享受正常大学生活——有垒满长桌的啤酒和踩扁的空罐，看不清脸的男孩在舞池中晃动着身体，刺破明明暗暗的烟雾精准向他投放微带奶味的清爽海盐香。同样精准的是Lando给他看邮件的时机，醉醺醺的英国男孩扒着他的肩膀把屏幕往他眼前一晃，Max那点上去要电话约会拥吻开房的心思立刻被击碎得一干二净。Max把英国男孩扔给尝试用黎曼几何搭讪的Alex，面色不善地开车回学校，凌晨一点背着包连夹克都不换出现在院楼。同实验室的Pierre吓得以为数据出了问题一路跟他到自习室门口，Max默不作声地给他看评分反馈，法国男孩纠结地皱起眉：</p>
<p>       “我相信他不是故意的。”</p>
<p>       “你拿了A？”</p>
<p>       “A+。”Pierre实话实说，“我比你更注意证明规范。”</p>
<p>       “你修了更多数学课。”派对残余酒精还在Max的脑子里嗡嗡作响，他狠狠揉了揉眉心，“但我们的作业基本是一样的，我起码应当是A-。”</p>
<p>       年级第一息事宁人地拍了拍他的肩膀。Pierre是典型的理论专才，每门数学课分数都比Max至少高一档。Max不为此感到嫉妒，他没有做数学、物理或者数学物理全才的意愿和必要，不如说他为Pierre为什么加入他所在的课题组感到疑惑——虽然他很乐意有个不同领域的研究伙伴激发新灵感。Pierre心有余悸地在自习室门口和Max分手去检查实验室，似乎还在因为刚才的成绩攀比愧疚。Max想他为人太善良，永远也做不成白板至上数学为王、拿实验报告垫咖啡杯的理论研究者。</p>
<p>       他希望自己明天遇见的混蛋至少有Pierre一半宜人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       事实证明咖啡是毒品而不是救星。</p>
<p>       Max一定是对这种提神饮料起了抗药性，强度还不低，一小时之后他就开始眼皮打架。这不能怪他，按照正常时间安排他应当和派对上遇见的漂亮男孩依偎在新换的床单上絮絮吐露甜言蜜语，而不是和抽象代数面面相觑。夹克上的烟味混合着翻了一学期还散不去的课本油墨味，Max站起身，在和任何人对上视线之前快步走出自习室。他处在暴躁和饥渴的边缘，急需把满腔怒火灌注于即将到来的合理争执上，或者干脆回到派对找他素未谋面的阿多尼斯共度良宵。</p>
<p>       吸血鬼脸色的同级生已经捧着属于自己的强心剂离开了，咖啡机前只剩一个人。Max半麻木半不耐地等待着，LED灯光明亮有余柔和不足，和课本纸张一样让他双眼酸疼。他现在很需要一点咖啡，但和自己差不多高的男孩只是不确定地比较了一下两个毫无差别的咖啡胶囊，然后凑上前去眯着眼睛用力读起无穷无尽的使用说明。</p>
<p>       Max跨过他的肩膀用手指点了点投入口：</p>
<p>       “放这。”</p>
<p>       熬夜存在精简表达和优化理解的双重功效。对方有点尴尬地接受了指示，Max干脆在咖啡机开始运转时帮他扯了个杯子放在下面。热腾腾的焦苦味渐渐散开，男孩的目光飘了飘，似乎不愿意被身后的人照顾，他们拿炼乳和糖包的手打在一起。</p>
<p>       “谢谢。”</p>
<p>       Max耸耸肩收回手，抽出新的纸杯摁下按钮，看他捧着瓦楞纸杯站在一边有点笨拙地撕开炼乳封口，搅搅喝一口又觉得太苦伸手去拿糖。典型的外院学生。酒精还没有完全消化，Max趁着机器工作肆无忌惮地打量他。眉眼显小，柔软的棉质T恤更减年龄，如果不是喝咖啡的样子暴露了浸淫深夜自习室的习惯Max甚至会压他是个高中生。他软蓬蓬的褐色头发像是被水沾湿后没有及时打理，凌乱得过于主动，而那双透露着疲倦的绿眼睛和因为水分摄入不足微微干裂的嘴唇——</p>
<p>       Max意识到自己应当赶紧喝点什么打住对萍水相逢陌生人的性幻想。老天他还没有饥渴到这个程度。</p>
<p>       观察对象没有注意到他异常的眼神。男孩似乎终于调好了自己喜爱的甜度，咽下一口暖乎乎的饮料后眉毛眼睛都安适地舒展开，仿佛正拿小勺搅着高档现磨咖啡坐在洒满阳光和鲜花的阳伞下。Max安分地告诫自己不会有第二个人会想在睡眠严重不足的结课周和人上床。补充咖啡因后男孩整个人都和颜悦色了不少，向墙上靠了靠随意地问他：</p>
<p>       “数学课？”</p>
<p>       “数学课。”Max想到群论作业就性致全无，恨恨地抱怨，“很不物理的数学课。”</p>
<p>       对方思考了几秒钟，似乎得出了什么结论，嘴角翘了翘：“你没有修完MATH217？”</p>
<p>       “他们只讲O.D.E.的一般理论。”Max叼着糖包撕开，“施图姆-刘维尔边值问题也说得不太一样。”</p>
<p>       “PHYS113会更注重解P.D.E.。”男孩表示同意。他在思考时冷静锐利，和懒惰的满足中和得天衣无缝。Max被要他电话的欲望和拔腿走人的理智撕扯成两半，对方把他纠结的表情误读为找不到合适称呼的尴尬，主动伸出手：“Charles。”</p>
<p>       他没有说自己的姓氏。Max用抬手代替交握报上自己的名字，这更他妈像一场艳遇了，可他不得不继续回到光想想就头疼的数学话题：</p>
<p>       “将来还有微分流形，数学课简直是无尽之海。”</p>
<p>       “四年级必修黎曼几何。”Charles毫不犹豫地捅刀，潜台词是在那之前他还要在过渡性质的拓扑学课上再被凌虐一番。大概是Max的表情垮得太过夸张，Charles祖母绿色的眼睛弯了弯：“挤占掉一点派对时间还是够用的。”</p>
<p>       一句善意的调侃，Max不自觉地嗅了嗅自己。他能从不存在的镜面中看见自己乱糟糟的金发和夹克，瞪着微带血丝的双眼，像刚刚和狐朋狗友鬼混回来，匆忙在考试前一天翻开书本。神奇的是他居然对此感到满意。不知为什么，在Charles面前清爽的衬衣和羊毛衫更让他无所适从。他就想要给Charles看一副轰着机车招摇过市的坏男孩样——他高中追人的时候不是没有这么干过。</p>
<p>       只不过这次大概不会把对方拉上后座然后用危险驾驶把他吓得七荤八素。Charles不太像是会被吓到的类型。如果Charles真吓到的话他不介意被抱住腰。他可以把头盔上的狮子漆成金色。</p>
<p>       Max看着Charles的表情意识到自己又在胡思乱想。</p>
<p>       “派对上的酒还不错。”</p>
<p>       Charles确认地点点头，笑得更开，“你看起来不像是会进舞池的类型。”</p>
<p>       “我喜欢进舞池的类型。”</p>
<p>       Charles咳了一声，用一只手揉了揉头发：“希望他没有太影响你的期末。”</p>
<p>       “只要我的作业明天不继续为难我。”Max脸颊上好不容易漫上的一点燥热迅速消退。他知道Charles对他一副生剥活人的表情很好奇，但他不打算在这时候分享自己条理清晰章法明确的咒骂。</p>
<p>       “也许写封邮件会比较有用。”Charles摸着下巴，“我记得的老师都很好说话。”</p>
<p>       “不是老师。”Max搅开咖啡扣上塑料杯盖，靠在墙上慢慢把温热的液体灌进喉咙。Charles的表情僵了僵：“助教？”</p>
<p>       “他把我的证明规范分扣得一点不剩。”Max回想起一点也不合理的判分标准就想骂脏话，“我怀疑他是新来的。”</p>
<p>       他大口喝下咖啡消解怒气。隔了一会儿，Charles生硬地回答：</p>
<p>       “证明规范很重要。”</p>
<p>       “我知道但，”Max察觉空气有点凝重，“好吧，也许他有道理，但我们没法在这点上和从一年级开始熟知解题规范的数学院学生竞争。”</p>
<p>       “因为你们是另一种类型的做题机器。”Charles看起来有点生气，但很快克制住了。他面色不豫地喝下一口咖啡，Max意识到他可能是数学院学生。尽管如此他不为自己刚才说的话后悔。就算当事人在面前他也敢这么说。</p>
<p>       “就算刨掉功利心，我认为能有更好的人选胜任他的工作。”</p>
<p>       “你应该写邮件告诉他。”Charles反唇相讥，“或者你根本没有记性好到写下他的邮箱。”</p>
<p>       “上帝啊我为什么要特意记助教的私人邮箱，我又不想约他。”Max受不了Charles无凭无据的怒火，他必须努力提醒自己不要和一个还沉浸在玫瑰色大学生活中的二年级生赌气，“我知道你是个不错的人，但你的学长学姐们未必。”</p>
<p>       “说不定他是被临时抓来代课的，说不定他自己还有一大堆学分却必须帮字迹凌乱的初学者批改作业，说不定他还得因为一通电话从结课周来之不易的派对赶回学校准备答疑——我认为助教和教学机器人的区别就在于学生应当对其有基本的同理心。”</p>
<p>       “所以我的学分和GPA就能够由着对方乱搞。”Max觉得对话没必要再进行下去，生活会代替他给Charles上很多课，“也许上了高年级你会更了解在实验、申请和社团三者间杂耍的个人压力——啊我忘了贵院没有实验，可能这是只有物理学院开深夜自习室的原因。”</p>
<p>       “不好意思但也许是需要自习室的人更应当改善自己的时间安排。”</p>
<p>       “那把你的咖啡放下。”</p>
<p>       “基础设施建设由学校统一拨款。”</p>
<p>       “我确信胶囊是学院掏钱。”</p>
<p>       “谢谢提醒，葛朗台。”</p>
<p>       “不客气，如果你能帮我提醒一下那个混蛋最好。”</p>
<p>       “我以为比起一次无关紧要的作业你会更关心爱车和男友。”</p>
<p>       “我他妈是单身。”</p>
<p>       Charles埋在杯沿下呛了一口。话题回环让气氛有点尴尬，Max扯了扯夹克领子，他忘了他们是如何从调情过渡到吵架又回到调情，酒精和咖啡因作用下没头没尾的欲望就像无名火起。操，他不应该直视那对漂亮的绿眼睛。</p>
<p>       “他至少得赔偿我在联谊派对上约人的损失。”</p>
<p>       Charles连着咖啡困难地吞下了一串“如果”和“尽管”：“……派对下约人也没有那么难。”</p>
<p>       Max打开盖子把杯底的一点喝干：“但我不太想要你的电话号码了。”</p>
<p>       “你会后悔的。”</p>
<p>       “我确信不会。”</p>
<p>       Charles把手里的咖啡杯投进垃圾桶，扯了张湿巾擦手。“祝你在天亮之前写完邮件。”</p>
<p>       “祝他明天有胆子把自己的邮箱写出来。”Max在目送Charles的该死渴望中挣扎了一下，转身离开。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       “你好像没睡好。”</p>
<p>       因为我一晚上都在回去继续吵架和回去要电话之间摇摆。Max趴在桌上看塑料杯壁上结起连片的小水珠，Pierre挪开课本在他边上坐下，他们习惯在习题课一起坐前排。他已经不那么生Charles的气了，回想起来甚至连昨晚的人身攻击都感觉还不错。</p>
<p>       虽然Max一点都不后悔没要Charles的号码。一点都不。他回自习室后顺利地复习完剩下的内容，还有多余时间写了一千词邮件存在草稿箱里——错过艳遇的帐归根结底要算在那个混蛋头上。</p>
<p>       “如果你睡得比我好就不可能拿两杯冰拿铁。”</p>
<p>       “这杯不是我的。”Pierre有点尴尬地在Max的注视下伸手把其中一杯放在讲台上。Max挑起一边眉毛难以置信地看着他，Pierre张了张嘴想要解释，教室门轴的旋转声盖过了他吐出的第一个音节。</p>
<p>       讲台上的人打理了自己的头发，还穿了衬衫，香水是青翠的鼠尾草和海盐。</p>
<p>       “嗨。我是Charles Leclerc，数学院三年级学生。由于原定课程助教近期参加学术会议，这节课由我进行考前答疑。”</p>
<p>       Charles专业地翻开文件夹停顿一下，居高临下地锁定前排的Max，笑里带点矜持的胜利得意。冰块在塑料杯里碰撞，拿铁的甜香违背热力学定律像发疯一样朝他裹挟而来。</p>
<p>       “顺带一提，我代替原助教批改了第四次作业，会在稍后讲解中重点指出常见证明规范问题，便于非数学院同学在考试中加以注意。”</p>
<p>       咖啡也许是他的救星。</p>
<p>       苦涩的液体滑下喉咙，低温下甜味被不明显地掩盖，只剩下淡淡奶香。Max无意识地紧咬吸管，看Charles用蓝色马克笔把自己的姓名、手机号和邮箱一五一十地写在白板上。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>